deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Belphanior
Race: Elf Age: 132 Height: 5ft 10 Weight: 139lbs Hair Colour: Golden Brown Skin Tone: Slightly Tanned Eye Colour: Black (Now glow red due to potion effect) Accent: Dragon Coast, Sea of Fallen Stars Recognizable Features: Red glowing eyes, Tall for an elf, Muscular for an elf. Spoken Languages (fluent): Common, Cattani (language of Turmish, Chessenta, Mulhorand etc) Chesso (Chessenta) Draconian (Cormyr, Sembia, Impiltur, Thesk, Aglarond, and Altumbel) Spoken Languages (bits and pieces): Bocchi (Sword Coast, Western Heartlands) Jhandar (Moonsea) Elvish, Right Handed. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Belphanior was born in the city of Westgate. He has but vague memories of his mother, who was originally from a small village in the Dalelands which was raided by Sembian slavers and shortly after his birth.While she was pregnant with Belphanior, his mother’s village was raided in the dead of night. The majority of the population was killed, though a few of the women and children were taken to be sold as slaves on the block in Selgaunt, a city in Sembia.His mother, as well as a few other slaves, were bought by a merchant from Westgate, and taken there by ship.During the voyage, Belphanior’s mother gave birth to her son. After arriving in Westgate the slaves were put to work in the home of and various business owned by the merchant, a man whose name Belphanior cannot even remember, Soon after the elf’s fourth birthday, his mother was struck down and killed by an illness. For the next four years Belphanior was raised by one of the other slaves, an old human woman who worked in the kitchens.In his eighth year, Belphanior broke out of his owner’s house and escaped into the streets, where after a few days of living alone on the rough streets of Westgate and nearly starving to death, he fell in with a small group of other street urchins.For the next six years these other children were Belphanior’s only family, living in a small hideout in the sewers and picking pockets in the market places of the city.As the years passed and he grew older and his skills began to develop, he took control of the small gang of urchins from the old leader, a human boy called Kern, killing the boy with a dagger while he lay passed out in his bed after drinking himself into a stupor as he did most nights.He had no idea that the boy he had replaced had a master as well however.The night after killing Kern, while Belphanior was out in the streets looking for marks, two men seemed to materialize out of the shadows next to him. Catching him completely by surprise the two dark clad men dragged him into an alley and flung him to the rubbish strewn floor.Almost immediately he flew to his feet, the rusty dagger he had used to cut Kern’s throat out and in his hand as he waited for the men to make their move and finish him off.Having nothing to lose Belphanior taunted them, waving his dagger about and shouting at them to come and finish him if they could, As one of the hooded men drew a blade and started to move towards him however, a third figure stepped out of the shadows, placing a hand on the shoulder of the thug and stopping him. After a moment of silence he laughed and complimented Belphanior on his bravery, as well as his initiative in removing Kern to make himself leader. He told him that Kern, and by default, all the other urchins in his gang had worked for him, operating as his eyes and ears on the streets, as well as paying a small cut of their earnings to him.He told the young Belphanior that he had originally intended to just kill him, but had now changed his mind. He told him to return to his hideout and take control of the small gang with his blessing…And Belphanior did just that. For a year the young elf led the small gang, reorganizing them and even taking territory and gaining respect from the other urchin gangs running the streets, and always paying his cut and passing along whatever information of value he learnt to his new master, whose name he eventually learnt was Forvar.After a little over a year had passed, a message arrived for Belphanior, telling him that Forvar wanted to see him and that Belphanior should immediately make his way to the tavern called The Burning Blade, which he would later find out was Forvar’s base of operations.It was at the Burning Blade that Belphanior was told his time with the urchin gang was done, a new leader had already replaced him, and that he now had a new place, within Forvar’s small organisation itself.For the next fifteen years Belphanior worked in Forvar’s operation, finding it to be a small ring of operators, mainly involved in smuggling though with some other small side businesses, such as prostitution, burglary and the occasional assassination.Over those fifteen years, Belphanior showed such promise that he rose to become Forvar’s second in command, knowing the operations inside and out. During these years, Forvar, who was a minor mage as well as a rogue even began teaching a few cantrips to the young elf, beginning his fascination with the Art.Eventually however, Belphanior realized that under his own leadership, the small organisation could prosper even further and almost certainly considering his long lifespan rise to take control over all the criminal business in the city.So it was that he began plotting to remove Forvar from his position of power. A few months later it was done, a few drops of poison into the now old mans wine cup was all it took to finish him, and Belphanior assumed control of the organisation.It turned out to be a mistake however.Mere months after taking control of the organisation the authorities in Westgate, such as there were, clamped down. Perhaps Forvar had been paying off members of the council that Belphanior no longer did, or perhaps he had friends on the council that were not amused at his death. Or perhaps it was just bad luck.Within a week the majority of the organisation had been taken, including Belphanior himself.For five years he was imprisoned on the Isle of Stonekeep, Westgate’s prison, set on an island in the Dragonmere.For five years he was forced to fight for his life almost every day, although eventually he forced his way to the top of one of the most dangerous gangs in that violent prison, the Razor Knives.Soon after rising to the top of the Knives, Belphanior was transferred to a labour gang back on the mainland, where for the next ten years he felled trees in the Gulthmere Forest, which is how he gained his muscular physique For ten years he bided his time, waiting patiently for a chance to escape.Finally that chance came and he took it, fleeing into the depths of the forest, swinging the chain that had kept him bound for ten years, that he had slowly been working away at for ten years, around his head as a weapon.Free again at last, he headed south into the Orsraun Mountains and eventually, many months later, making his way to Hlondeth.For forty years he worked as a caravan guard and at odd time’s adventurer in Turmish, Chondath, Chessenta and once even traveling as far as Mulhorand. Finally, in his eighty fifth year of life and coming into the peak of his power, he returned to Westgate after working for a time as a pirate operating out of the Pirate Isles.For fifteen years he lived in Westgate quietly, running a small shop and living on the money he had made over the years. He watched as the Night Masks rose to power, and also watched as they were brought low, only to surface again, though weaker.Finally he gave in to his instincts and began working again, stealing from rich merchants, and masking his activities with his small general shop.For almost five years he worked thus, until his world again crashed down around him.It was late one night while he was returning from one of his favorite taverns that the three hooded humans cornered him. Apparently his activities had been noticed, and one of the other gangs, organizations or crimelords in the city had decided that it was time for Belphanior either to move on, or to work for him.Apparently the three thugs however had other ideas and were only out for blood. After it was done three dead thugs lay bleeding in the alleyway and Belphanior stumbled away, throwing his ruined and bloody cloak into a crate as he did so, heading back to his shop.The glow and the smoke rising over the buildings gave it away before Belphanior ever got near to his shop. Peering round a corner he saw that his building, his property had already been burnt nearly to the ground, no doubt as and added incentive to either work for whoever wanted him, or to leave.His face dark and his eyes gleaming, he disappeared into the night, intent on finding out who had done this.A week later Belphanior was gone from the city, leaving in his wake a bloodbath. Seven people had been found dead in their beds, their throats cut from ear to ear, and the letter B painted in their blood on the wall above their body.After his time in Westgate came to a bloody end, Belphanior spent a few years working as an adventurer in Sembia. It was during this time that he gained his red glowing eyes.After clearing a crypt of its undead guardians with a small group of fellow adventurers, they had returned to the nearest town to divide the loot. Among Belphanior’s share was a red potion. After spending some time trying and failing to figure out exactly what the properties of the red glowing liquid were, only finding out that it was not hazardous, Belphanior drunk it.Immediately his eyes began to glow red, and over the next few days he found that people found him a lot more intimidating.A month later Belphanior moved on from Sembia, hearing of troubles in the Kingdom of Cormyr. Arriving in the small provincial village of Isinhold Belphanior set about making a name for himself, assisting in putting to rest a child vampire known as the Dollmaker in the nearby crypts, as well as destroying a nest of kobolds. However, things came to head after an argument in the village’s inn, the Regal Griffin. After being served rotten beef stew and becoming sick, Belphanior exploded into anger at the proprietor. Several people attempted to intervene and the argument turned into a full on brawl as people from outside rushed into the inn. Realizing that if he was arrested by the local guards he would no doubt be thrown into prison, and that word of his whereabouts could also reach as far back as Westgate, Belphanior decided it was time to leave the village. Conjuring a large sphere of flames, Belphanior ran it along the top of the bar, and into the liquor cabinet, igniting the explosive alcohol stored there, and then flung the sphere into a pile of cushions next to the fireplace, sending them up in flames as well.As the flames spread and tavern began to burn, Belphanior made his escape, fleeing out the door and into the night. Fleeing through the city of Redmist where word had spread ahead of him, no doubt through magic means, he was forced to slay a pair of town guards that tried to arrest him, immediately making him one of the most wanted people in the area. Bounty Hunters and guardsmen hot on his trail, he eventually found his way to the City of Arabel. It was here that the Bounty Hunters finally caught up with him. It was in Arabel that he set into motion a plan that would make him possibly one of the most wanted people in the entire Kingdom of Cormyr, and would result in those pursuing him believing him dead.Kidnapping the daughter of the Lord Mayor of Arabel, he lured those chasing him, as well as a fairly sizable number of guardsmen to a deserted warehouse by demanding a ransom. Attempting to reassure him, the ransom was brought to the warehouse and the Belphanior released the daughter. However, fully expecting that as soon as the girl was released guardsmen and Bounty Hunters would swarm him, he had made contingency plans.Unknown to those pursuing him Belphanior had rigged the warehouse with barrels and packs of explosives, bought with the last of his coin. As soon as the guardsmen broke in, Belphanior spun and blasted the three clusters of small barrels in three corners of the room with a three magic missiles, then cast another spell making him leap extremely high into the rafters, making it look as though his body had been blasted high into the air. Quickly as flames begun to fill the room and screams came from below, Belphanior pushed the dead body of the recently buried elven man he had exhumed from the local graveyard the night before out of the rafters into the flames below, hoping that the fire would damage the body enough that identification was impossible, and then quickly fled out the window as flames began to lick around him.He slipped out of Arabel that very night on a caravan headed north towards the Moonsea region, hoping that those who hunted him would now believe him dead.Months later he arrived in the town of Yulash, where be booked rooms in the best Inn in the town, Moander’s Rest.He immediately struck up conversation with some of the other patrons, a strange catlike bard called Lucius, a female elven mage called Eowien who seemed to take an instant disliking to him, and a priestess of Selune. Having nothing better to do, he followed the three upstairs to hear Lucius the Bard perform…completely unaware of the demonic attack that was in store. Category:PC